Truth or Dare?
by Liciel x
Summary: No matter how much he enjoys seeing Pit so innocent, Dark Pit decides that it's time to let Pit know about the 'pleasures of a man'. Talking? No, that won't be enough. He needs to experience it himself. Therefore, Dark Pit comes up with a rather dirty version of Truth or Dare. One-shot. Pitcest; lemon; smut.


**Heyy, I'm back with a new story! Things are kinda rough now with school and all, so it took quite a while to make this one and I want you to know that I'm working on another few Kid Icarus as well. I really hope you'll enjoy it and please, if I made any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me.**

 **Enjoy~! :)**

* * *

 **Truth or Dare?**

It was a Saturday afternoon when the Goddess Palutena granted the heroes the most beautiful gift an angel could wish for: a day off. After stopping the last war in the human realm, the two angels were broken and really needed some time for themselves. Actually, 'for each other' is more like it. It has been exactly a week since the two started dating and ever since they confessed their feelings to each other, the humans decided that would be a great moment to kill each other off. The angels have been doing nothing but fighting when suddenly the Underworld decided to interfere as well. The heroes successfully defeated the Underworld and managed to stop the humans from fighting each other.

At the moment, the two angels were both relaxing in a nice hot spring in Palutena's temple. Pit, as usual, got in fully dressed and Dark Pit got himself undressed from his tunic and went in with just his boxers. Both angels were having their eyes closed as they were enjoying the warm water kissing their skin, until Dark Pit cracked and eye open and studied the other from head to toe before deciding to break the silence.

''Don't you ever get tired of going in fully dressed? You've got a day off now.''

Pit slowly opened his eyes and checked himself before he looked at the raven with a smile, shaking his head.

''Nope! I want to be prepared at all times, even on my day off!''

''Is that so?'' Dark Pit asked him before cocking an eyebrow that made clear that he didn't believe him.

''W-Well…''

Pit forced his gaze down to the water, avoiding Pittoo's eyes as if he had something to hide.

''I think there's more to it than that. Tell me honestly…'' The raven slowly moved closer to the angel which caused the other to flinch a bit at how close they suddenly were. ''We have never really been _that_ close to each other before… Are you afraid to show me your body?''

''M-My body?'' Pit asked a bit confused.

If it wasn't for his innocence, he probably would've understood, but now… He just couldn't figure out what Pittoo meant by ' _that_ close'. Did he mean emotionally close, or…?

Pittoo let out a soft sigh and backed away from the other a bit when he realized that Palutena probably hadn't told him anything about… those kind of things. Did she plan to just never tell him at all and keep him innocent forever? Not on his watch. But if there was one thing Pittoo wasn't good at, it was talking. He couldn't just have a nice little chat with him about the birds and the bees. There had to be a different way to show him what it was like to feel good… The angel thought for a moment before an idea struck his mind. Pit and games… A wide grin spread across the raven's face when he thought of a nice game where he could teach the lighter angel about 'the pleasures of a man'. Dark Pit got out of the water, causing the other to look up at him with his bright, blue orbs.

''You like games, right?'' He asked as he went to grab his clothes.

Pit nodded with a bright smile across his face the minute Pittoo mentioned 'games'.

''Yes, I love them!''

The darker one grinned while he dried himself off and got dressed afterwards.

''Good. Then get dressed and meet me in my room. I know a great game for us to play together.'' And with that, the raven left the room, leaving a surprised Pit behind.

Pittoo and games? That was… new. But it sounded fun too! He had never played a game with Dark Pit before and he already felt excited about it. Without hesitating, he got out of the water and ran to grab his clothes. He wondered what kind of game Pittoo had in mind…

* * *

''Here I am!''

Pit ran cheerfully inside of his lover's room and jumped onto the bed before landing onto his butt in front of the darker angel.

''What game are we going to play? Do we need cards? Or a board? Are we going to bet with candies? Because I actually ate mine already.''

Dark Pit grinned at the sight of his lover moving impatiently up and down the bed as he kept rambling.

''Don't worry, we won't be betting on candies. And we won't be needing any of those either. You will be needing only two things: your brain and guts to do whatever the person tells you to.''

Pit tried to figure out what the raven was talking about, until a small gasp escaped his lips and the smile returned onto his face. ''Truth or Dare!''

''Yes, indeed.'' Pittoo replied with a smirk.

This was going to be fun…

''I love that game! Who will be starting?'' The other asked happily while looking at him with sparkling eyes.

He once heard of it in the human realm and played it with some children in a small village. When he got back at the Temple, he asked Palutena to play with him, but she always told him she was too busy. Then he tried to ask Pittoo and of course he refused. Then again, that was before they started dating. Now he felt so happy that he could finally play it again, and with Pittoo of all people! Now he could give him some very embarrassing dares and make him tell him his darkest secrets.

''Let's start with you first. Truth or Dare?'' The dark one asked his twin.

He decided to start off with an easy dare or question, since he didn't want Pit to suspect anything. Plus, it would be way less exciting if he already started with a 'perverted' question or dare.

''Truth!''

Dark Pit did have to think a while of what to ask the innocent angel. He already had a lot to ask him but none of the questions he had in mind were exactly suited for the situation.

''When did you start to have feelings for me?'' He asked him. That was actually something he would like to know.

Pit on the other hand seemed to feel pretty shy about it as he quickly rolled his eyes down to his lap to avoid eye contact. The fingers in his lap were nervously pulling at the hem of his tank top a bit.

''W-Well… Do you remember that time with the Chaos Kin? It captured you and it dragged you down… When I came after you I was so certain my life would come to an end, because I knew Lady Palutena wouldn't be able to rescue me on her own. But… When I came back to my senses and I saw you standing in front of me at the Rewind Spring and realized that you saved me, I just… I just couldn't deny my feelings for you any longer…''

Dark Pit stared silently at his lover without even realizing how his cheeks started to heat up. Ironically, he was in the same situation when he realized his feelings for Pit. Why would the angel he had bullied, insulted and even made an attempt to murder on, rescue him? He was at a loss of hope, he didn't believe anyone would come and safe him after they rescued Palutena. And then this brave, beautiful creature came to his rescue, risking his own life to safe his. Dark Pit knew what he felt, but he was afraid to admit it. To Pit and to himself. But when he finally had the guts to confess and Pit told him he felt the same way about him, all those insecure feelings disappeared and he finally felt like he could become happy.

Pit noticed the light blush onto his lover's face and couldn't help but the smile a bit.

''Truth or Dare?'' He asked him.

Pittoo snapped back to reality once he heard Pit's voice and answered his question while bashfully looking away from him. ''Dare.''

Pit chuckled quietly and tried to think of a nice dare he could make the darker one do. He felt the strong urge to make Pittoo do something embarrassing. Seeing the confident, tough angel blush would be a great reward. After a while of thinking, a bright smile spread across the brunet's face.

''I dare you to get down on one knee and propose to me.''

The mischievous smile that was plastered across the raven's face, instantly vanished at the request of his lover. He knew he could back out, but that would be even worse than actually doing it. He wasn't so weak that he would back out of the game, while he knew from the beginning that there was a big chance that Pit would make him do stuff like this. And this was just a simple request, the hard ones would be coming later in the game…

With a deep sigh Dark Pit got off the bed and forced himself to go on one knee in front of Pit. Then he gently took the lighter angel's hand and his own and stared deeply into his eyes. ''Will you marry me?'' He finally asked in a gentle voice while his charming, crimson eyes made contact with the blue ones, causing Pit's stomach to flutter. Pit's goal was to make his lover blush, but instead he felt his own cheeks changing into a light scarlet when he looked into those beautiful red orbs.

The brunet snatched his hand back from Dark Pit and crossed both of his arms and legs, turning his head the other way to hide his embarrassment. Dark Pit began to smirk again and sat back down next to Pit, wrapping his arms around his slender waist.

''Come on, don't be like this now. It's your turn: Truth or Dare?''

Pit made a childish pout when he felt the strong arms wrapped around his waist. ''Truth…'' He nearly whispered at the angel.

Perhaps now would be a good moment to ask a perverted question… After what Pit made him do, he was dying to see this angel explode with embarrassment. Once a question came up in his mind, Pittoo's smirk widened.

''Have you ever touched yourself?''

Pit finally raised his head, only to look at the other in confusion. ''What? Of course I have.''

''Oh, really? How?'' Pittoo asked him in disbelieve.

''Well, I need to wash my hair and get dressed, you know. I can't avoid touching my skin when I do that.''

Dark Pit desperately tried to hold back a chuckle at the words of his lover. He really was innocent… But for some reason, that only made things more fun for him.

''That's not what I meant.''

''It's not? Then what do you mean?''

One of Pittoo's hands let go of Pit's waist and traveled its way down the angel's body until he reached his crotch. The dark one grinned mischievously at the other as he earned a surprised gasp from him.

''Have you ever touched yourself here?''

Pit's eyes widened and the light scarlet turned into a dark shade of red as the hand began to gently rub against the clothed crotch. A small squeak escaped his lips that caused him to turn even redder. Why was Pittoo touching him like this? It made him feel… strange. Not in a bad way, though.

''Wh-What!? N-No, why would I do that?''

''Because it feels kind of good, doesn't it?''

Pittoo kept holding Pit's waist while his other hand continued to rub against his crotch. He was going to enjoy this as much as Pit would. The light angel didn't dare to look into the other's eyes, so he kept staring bashfully at the other's hand that fondled him through his shorts.

''I-I mean… I-I guess it does feel kind of good…'' He replied softly, almost to the point that Dark Pit couldn't hear it. Unfortunately for Pit, nothing goes unnoticed by the dark angel as he was able to hear his whisper. The raven leaned in closer to Pit's ear.

''I've got another question for you: will you allow me to show you what else will feel really good?''

Another squeak escaped Pit's lips as Dark Pit gave him a little squeeze after the sentence. The angel shut his eyes tightly as he tried not to let out any more embarrassing sounds. Of course he couldn't refuse Pittoo's offer, he was way too curious for that. For some reason he felt kind of excited too, even though he wasn't sure what was about to happen. After he slowly opened his eyes again, Pit gave a small nod at the suggestion.

Feeling satisfied, Pittoo slowly removed both of his hands and now used them to slowly push Pit down onto the bed. He took a moment to admire the beautiful flustered face of his lover before slowly leaning in to capture those pink lips into a deep, passionate kiss. Pit wasn't familiar with this kind of kiss, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. It only took a little while for the angel to close his eyes and melt into the kiss, until Pittoo began to part his lips a little bit and pushed his wet muscle against Pit's lips, asking for access. The brunet didn't know what to do at first, but then opened his mouth a bit as well to give Dark Pit access to his mouth. Pittoo's tongue explored the hot cavern of his lighter half, enjoying every moment of it and every sound that Pit made got him more and more excited.

After a long time of sharing the heated kiss, Dark Pit finally decided to give the boy beneath him a break and allowed him to breathe again by slowly pulling away. Pit was panting slightly due the lack of air while looking up at the raven with his cheeks flushing beautifully.

''I-Is that it…?'' He asked him quietly.

''Oh no, I'm not nearly finished with you~''

The angel of light looked up at his darker half with his cheeks ever so red as he felt himself getting excited just by hearing Dark Pit talk like that, even though he wasn't sure what was about to come next. Not being able to wait any longer, Pittoo leaned in to his lover and began to leave a trail of kisses down Pit's neck and in the meantime started to unstrap the belt of his toga. He bit lightly on the flesh, nibbling it a bit before sucking on it gently as well, but hard enough to leave a dark lovebite. The unfamiliar sensation caused Pit to let out tiny moans, but tried to stop them by biting his lip lightly at the embarrassment. Why was he making these sounds? He never felt pleasure like this before. It was so weird, but it felt so good, he couldn't stop himself from making these noises, despite the lip-biting. Pittoo took a moment to admire the mark he left in Pit's neck and the beautiful expressions the angel made. Now everyone in the world would know who this angel belonged to.

''P-Pittoo…'' Pit suddenly spoke up, looking up at the angel on top of him with a rather embarrassed look on his face. ''I feel… strange… S-Something feels… w-weird…''

Dark Pit glanced at his lighter half, trying to figure out what he was talking about. However, his eyes instantly rolled down, scanning his entire body until he noticed the obvious problem Pit was revering to. Pittoo's lips curled into a devious smirk before glancing back up at his lover's face that was even redder than before.

''Seems like you've got quite a problem down there.'' Dark Pit then helped Pit out of his toga and slowly pulled his tanktop over his head, leaving the angel in only his shorts. With the smirk still on his face, he teasingly started to run his finger up and down the bulge in Pit's shorts. ''What to do about it…''

A squeak left Pit's lips at the other's actions and scrunched up his eyes at the sensation. It felt weird, down there. He didn't want Pittoo to tease him there… No, he wanted more. He needed to feel Pittoo's touch.

''Pittoo… S-Stop…''

''Stop?'' The dark angel looked up at the lighter one and instantly stopped his actions. ''Alright.''

''N-No, wait! Don't stop!'' Pit opened his eyes almost immediately and looked at his lover with pleading eyes.

Dark Pit just loved to tease his lighter half like this. His reactions were priceless and the angel's innocence only made everything more enjoyable. ''Pit…'' The other leaned in until Pit could feel Pittoo breathing his hot breath in his ear, sending a shiver down Pit's spine. ''What do you want me to do?''

The nervous angel swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to speak up, but what was he going to say? He knew what he wanted, but it was so embarrassing… However, if he wouldn't say it now, he would never get what he wanted. And he was way too excited to ignore his desires now.

''I want you… to t-touch me… th-there…''

After those soft, but clear words, Dark Pit's smirk returned and he finally decided to stop teasing the boy and just give him what he asked for. ''As you wish…'', he replied to the angel in a deep, husky voice before he allowed his hand to travel back to where it was before: Pit's crotch. He only rubbed his hand against the bulge for a little while this time, before deciding that it was time to give Pit some real pleasure. As he pulled back from him to look at his lover, he gently gripped the hem of Pit's shorts _and_ boxers and then pulled them down all the way to his ankles, causing Pit to move his arms and legs awkwardly as if he was trying to cover himself up.

''What are you doing?'', Pittoo asked him in all seriousness this time. The lighter angel stopped his movements, only to look up at the other with discomfort clearly evident in his eyes.

''I, um… I-I just…'' He desperately tried to search for an excuse, because he refused to show how uncomfortable he felt. He didn't think anyone would ever see him in this state before and it really embarrassed the angel to have Pittoo seeing him like this. Didn't he think it was weird? To see Pit like this?

Dark Pit tilted his head slightly when he realized that Pit really did feel ashamed, for some reason. The first thing that would usually come up to him, would be to tease the poor boy even more, but that wasn't the case this time. Now he just really wanted to wrap his arms around Pit's fragile body and tell him that everything would be fine. He didn't want Pit to feel embarrassed, not in this way anyway. Pittoo stared at the nervous angel for a little while before beginning to unstrap his own belt and take off his toga. Then he started to strip himself from his tanktop and shorts as well.

Pit was so deep in thought, that it took him a while to realize what the other was doing. When he finally came back to his senses, the blue orbs widened a bit. The first thing he noticed what Dark Pit's toned chest. He really had gotten more muscular after fighting those Underworld troops... A large blush covered Pit's entire face when the other stripped himself from his shorts as well, leaving him in only his boxers.

''Wh-What are you doing…?''

Finally, when Pittoo also got rid of his own boxers, the blush only deepened as Pit wasn't able to tear his eyes away from him. Pittoo was big. Bigger than him. Not a lot, but there still was an obvious difference. When the lighter angel realized that he was staring, he quickly teared his eyes away, getting even more embarrassed when he realized Pittoo caught him staring. But the darker one didn't seem to mind it. On the contrary, for the first time in his life, Pittoo felt the corners of his mouth curl into a little smile. He then gently grabbed Pit's hand and guided it over to his hardening member.

Pit let out a small gasp when his trembling hand touched the other's private part and in a reflex, he would have pulled it away if it wasn't for Dark Pit to hold onto it tightly. The brunet started panicking, not even knowing why it scared him so much, and continued his attempts to pull his hand from the raven's grip.

''P-Pittoo… Please, wait… I-I don't k-know if—'' Pit's trembling voice was cut off when he felt a soft, warm hand on his cheek with Pittoo's thumb gently caressing the pale skin. Only a simple touch from Dark Pit like this one was able to calm him down a bit. The brunet looked up at those beautiful, gentle red orbs of his lover. They were different from usual… They would normally stare coldly at him with an annoyed look in them, but now they were looking at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world and it made Pit's heart race ten times faster.

''Pit…'' In a soft, gentle whisper, Pittoo spoke to his lover as his fingers brushed the bangs from the other's face lovingly while giving him a warm smile. ''Don't be scared… We're in this together, and you know I would never ever hurt you.'' After those caring words of his, Dark Pit leaned in closer to the angel's ear and again allowed himself to speak in this warm, low voice. ''I will treat you like the treasure you are.''

All these unexpected words and actions caused Pit to stare at his lover and a warm feeling to spread in his stomach. Pittoo never talked to him like this before… Was he really this special to him? The angel slowly wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pulled his twin closer against his body. All his fear instantly vanished. This shouldn't be scary, because he was with Pittoo.

''…Wh-What's next?'' The angel whispered softly, making Dark Pit pull back from their hug, only to look down at his lover.

''Now it's time to make you feel really good.''

With a slight smirk, the dark angel trailed with his finger over Pit's body all the way down to his semi-hard member. Pit's body was quivering with excitement and the feeling of the other's finger on his skin made the angel gasp softly. When the finger reached its destination, Dark Pit tapped the tip of his member teasingly while enjoying the small moans and whines that left Pit's lips. Judging from his face, Pit was growing a bit impatient and Dark Pit refused to let the other suffer any longer. He leaned in to give the slit of his now leaking member a small lick before wrapping his lips around it, sucking the tip gently. A trembling gasp escaped his lips as he felt the foreign, but wonderful feeling. And the pleasure only increased when Dark Pit began to move his head up and down and sucked on the entire length.

''Nn… P-Pittoo…''

The angel of light's toes curled together and his eyes were shut tightly as his cheeks became scarlet. His teeth were tightly clenched together, preventing him from making any more noises. It didn't take long for Dark Pit to find out that he was trying to hold back his moans, but he couldn't let that continue.

''Hey.'' The raven stopped his actions for a moment and reached over for the other's chin, grabbing it gently only for Pit to finally open his eyes and look at him. Dark Pit flashed him a warm smile. ''Don't hold back your voice. It sounds adorable.'' Surprised by his own words, Dark Pit couldn't help but to blush a bit as well. 'Adorable'? Did he really just say that? Of course it was true, but it wasn't something he would say so easily…

Pit's blue orbs widened and the blush that covered his cheeks deepened. Did he really think he was adorable? Then, how could he ignore Pittoo's order?

When Dark Pit saw the other one relax a bit, he smiled warmly at him and instantly continued what he was doing. The angel bobbed his head up and down while sucking Pit's leaking shaft. This time, Pit did let out his voice and Dark Pit could tell from the way he moaned that he was giving him intense pleasure. But he wasn't nearly finished with him. This was just the beginning. All of a sudden, Pit's breathing became heavier and his moans were becoming louder as well.

''P-Pittoo… Stop… I-It feels like s-something's c-coming out…''

Those words caused Dark Pit to smirk slightly, but of course he wouldn't stop what he was doing. Instead, he only moved his head faster and tightened his lips around the throbbing member.

''It's okay, don't hold back~'', the dark angel whispered to him, not stopping what he was doing.

Pit was desperately trying to hold himself back from… Well, whatever would be coming out of him. It felt like he was going to pee… But he couldn't just release whatever was inside of him in Pittoo's mouth, right?

''N-No, Pittoo… Seriously, please s-stop… I-I can't— Ngh…! Aah!''

The angel gave a loud cry before he was able to finish his sentence, and then released his liquids inside of Dark Pit's mouth. Pittoo smirked a bit to himself as Pit rode out his orgasm in his mouth and made sure he didn't waste a single drop. Once the brunet was done, Dark Pit pulled back from the other and flashed Pit a warm smile who was blushing bright red.

How embarrassing… He should have hold himself back, shouldn't he? Just when he was about to apologize to Pittoo, the other seemed to make a weird sound from his mouth that caused Pit's eyes to widen. Did he just swallow it all?!

''P-Pittoo! What are you doing?!''

Dark Pit looked up with his head tilted slightly, not understanding what he was talking about.

''What do you mean?''

''Did you just swallow it?''

''Yes, so what?''

''What do you mean 'so what'? That's dirty!''

Dark Pit gave the other a soft smile before grabbing his chin lightly until their faces were only inches away from each other.

''Nothing of you is dirty.''

Pittoo's red orbs stared deeply into Pit's blue once and it made Pit blush even brighter. He loved the way Dark Pit made him feel, as if he was something precious.

''U-Um… What now…?''

Dark Pit tilted his head a bit again and let go of the other's chin.

''What do you mean?''

''Well, we're finished, right…? I mean, you wanna go eat a pizza now, or…?''

The raven couldn't help but to laugh upon hearing these words and shook his head slowly.

''Finished, you say? Oh no, we're just getting started.''

The blush on Pit's face was spreading all the way to his ears as his lover spoke. There was more? But he already received so much pleasure… Could there possibly be something that could make him feel even better?

Dark Pit gently pushed his lover back down on the bed, making him lay comfortable before gently spreading Pit's legs.

Pit felt really exposed and he just really wanted to shut his legs again, but he was also really curious that prevented him from doing so. All of a sudden, two fingers were held in front of the angel's face and he blinked in confusion.

''Suck them for me'', Dark Pit simply demanded.

Pit was surprised by the order, but of course obeyed the angel and wrapped his lips around the fingers, sucking them greedily. Seeing the lighter angel sucking his fingers was a real turn on for Dark Pit and all he could think about was how it would feel to be inside of him. Once Pit thought the fingers were wet enough, he opened his mouth and watched Pittoo retreat his fingers as a trail of salvia connected his fingers to Pit's mouth.

''Now…'' Dark Pit lined the two wet fingers up to Pit's puckerhole and slowly leaned in to his ear. ''…it may hurt a bit at first, but I promise it will feel really good after.'' He whispered huskily in his ear before nibbling on the earlobe a bit, making Pit moan softly at the feeling of it. Dark Pit continued nibbling and sucking gently while slowly pushing the fingers inside of Pit's tight entrance, causing the other to moan in both pain and pleasure. It felt different, and weird… Pit never had something inside of there before and now that the tight wall were stretching a bit, it did hurt a little.

Pittoo slowly started to move the fingers in and out of the boy when Pit seemed to have adjusted to the size. He wanted to please Pit as much as he could and to hurt him as little as possible. That's why he began to leave more hickeys down the side of Pit's neck: to distract him from the pain he felt. However, after the few whines and whimpers that came from Pit's lips, the angel seemed to have gotten used to the foreign feeling inside of him and the noises he made began to turn into moans. Dark Pit scissored his fingers to stretch the walls even more, wanting to prepare him well for the next step. He could see from Pit's face that he was now longing for more and he himself couldn't wait any longer either. His throbbing member was just begging to be inside of him.

When Pit just seemed to have gotten used to the feeling of his fingers, Pittoo retreated them and it caused Pit to whine softly, which Dark Pit thought was kind of cute.

''Pittoo… D-Don't—'' Pit's words were cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his own for a short while. When Dark Pit pulled back to look the other in the eye, a warm smile spread across his face.

''Don't worry, I won't stop. I just thought I'd give you something better…''

The raven then positioned himself over the other, lining himself up to his entrance. Pit made a little gasp when he realized what Dark Pit was trying to do.

''P-Pittoo! A-Are you sure th-that—'' Again, Pit was cut off, but this time by a warm hand that gently caressed his face.

''If I wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't be doing it, now would I? Do you trust me?'' Dark Pit asked softly in a warm, gentle voice, different from the voice he was normally speaking in.

Pit looked up at him with bright blue eyes.

''Of course I do…''

''Then believe me when I say that everything will be fine. Just like before, it will probably hurt a bit in the beginning, but I prepared you well. So it will only be temporarily.''

Pit looked down at the position they were in now. As he noticed before: Dark Pit was quite a bit bigger. Was it really going to… fit? Then again, Pit had no reason not to trust this angel. So after a little while of hesitating, he gave the other a small nod who was patiently waiting for Pit's permission. He wanted this to be special after all. When Pit gave a small sign, Pittoo slowly and gently pushed himself inside of the other, causing Pit to moan dryly at the feeling. The hard member that intruded his small hole gave Pit an unpleasant feeling at first, but because the other prepared him so well, that feeling turned into pleasure in no time. The brunet slowly looked up at Pittoo who was desperately trying to hold himself back from pounding into the angel. Pit was so tight and the inner walls were squeezing so tightly around his member that he just wanted to thrust inside of him with all he had. And thankfully, Pit slowly began to rock his hips a bit as a clear sign that he wanted more. So who was Dark Pit to decline such a tempting offer?

The dark angel gently wrapped his arms around the other's waist and finally began to move his hips against Pit's, thrusting in and out of him as small groans left his lips. With half-lidded eyes, he looked down at his lover only to see him as a moaning mess beneath him which turned him on even more. The sounds Pit made were so arousing, not to mention the lewd expression on his face. He could sense that the angel was craving for more and so Dark Pit thrusted in faster and harder, making Pit moan even louder than before.

''Ngh… A-Ah! Pittoo… Nn…''

Pittoo bit his lower lip roughly upon hearing his name in such an arousing voice.

''Does it… hurt?'', Dark Pit managed to choke out between his loud groans.

Pit wasn't even able to answer that question as he kept being interrupted by heavy pants.

''Haa… G-Good… So goo— Aah! Please, Pittoo… F-Faster…''

That was the only thing he wanted and needed to hear and of course, Dark Pit didn't need to be told twice. With a low moan ripping from his throat, he obeyed and moved at the highest speed he was able to thrust. It was then when he suddenly hit a particular spot inside of him that made the other scream in pleasure.

''Aah! P-Pitto— Ngh…!''

Dark Pit couldn't handle seeing Pit like this, as a moaning mess beneath him, and suddenly brought his lips to Pit's and took them into a deep, passionate kiss. Pit, of course, answered the kiss immediately as he wasn't able to resist the intense pleasure his lover was giving him.

Such passion, yet so much love... Pittoo was the only one who was able to make the angel feel loved and give him pleasure at the same time. His actions became more rough as if the wild animal inside of him had been unleashed, but the actions also allowed Pit to see his love for him. Dark Pit wasn't really able to clearly tell Pit his feelings for him, but his actions spoke louder than words. No one could possibly be as lucky as Pit, to have found someone like this. No one could possibly be a better lover than this gloomy, but caring angel.

Pit hadn't even realized that while these thoughts kept entering his mind, he had slid his fingers up Dark Pit's pale, sweaty body and tangled into the dark locks. The bangs on both of their faces were stuck against their sweaty foreheads while the two were making love. It didn't last long until Pit suddenly started to have a weird feeling in his stomach, as if it began to tighten. It was the exact same feeling he had before.

"P-Pittoo... I feel..."

The brunet squeezed his eyes shut and tugged the other's hair slightly.

"I-I feel like... something's c-coming out... again..."

A tiny smirk appeared onto Dark Pit's face upon hearing these words. Luckily, the angel wasn't that far either, so he knew they could release together.

"It's alright, let it out~"

The raven whispered in a hoarse voice into Pit's ear before he stuck out his tongue and ran it along his earlobe, causing the boy to flinch a bit and widen his eyes in surprise.

Dark Pit began to gently tug at the lobe with his teeth and with a firm hold on the brunet's hips, he pounded into the boy with no mercy. With every moan of Pit that grew louder with every thrust, it encouraged him to continue this movement until it would make the flushed angel see stars. Small tears started to gather in the corners of Pit's eyes as the pleasure became unbearable. He wasn't able to hold back any longer.

"A-Ah...! Nn... Aah!"

Finally, with a loud cry of Dark Pit's name, Pit climaxed onto both of their chests, followed by a hoarse groan of the other while he released his essence inside of Pit.

The tight muscles had tightened around his pulsing length after the angel came, driving Dark Pit over the edge as well.

The bright stars and moonlight that lightened up the sky, shone through the window of the dark room, making the sweaty bodies of the two angels shimmer in the moonlight. Both of them were trying to catch their breaths while laying in each other's arms. Dark Pit was the first one to get back to his senses and slowly pulled his now limped member out of his lover, causing the semen to leak from the angel's entrance onto the bedsheets. With his cheeks flushed lightly, Pit slowly rolled his blue orbs up to meet the crimson ones and stared into them with a loving expression. After a little while, Pit gently wrapped his arms around the other with a small smile.

"I'm happy... I mean, that I got to experience this with you..."

Dark Pit had a small smile plastered across his face while embracing his boyfriend back. Even though he wouldn't admit it, it pleased him to see Pit so happy.

"You sure came a lot." The dark angel snickered quietly, feeling Pit's cheeks heat up against his skin by the comment.

"So... did it feel good?", he asked after he broke the hug between them, causing a bright smile to appear onto Pit's face, nodding.

"It felt amazing! I love it, when it's with you. Maybe it's even better than pizza... Oh! If we do this more often, I may even give up on pizza!"

Dark Pit cocked an eyebrow in disbelieve, but just when he was about to reply, his mouth instantly got covered by Pit's hands.

"No, wait! Forget I said that!", he quickly said with widened eyes. Dark Pit quietly snickered at the comment and took the hands that were covering his mouth in his own, pressing a small kiss onto Pit's knuckles.

"Can you just stop thinking about food for one damn second? You're kind of ruining the mood here."

After that being said, he wrapped one of his arms around Pit's cooled down body and forced him down onto the bed, covering both of their bodies with the blankets while spooning him. Pit smiled happily when he felt Pittoo's arms wrapped around him, not even caring that they were both still sticky and sweaty. He just wanted to enjoy this moment as long as possible. The brunet's eyes fluttered closed and snuggled into the other's chest.

"Maybe I will, but only if you will make me a huge breakfast in the morning. With an omelet and orange juice. And croissants... Hey, do we have french toa-" Pit got cut off as Dark Pit had quietly placed his hand over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"Just shut up and go to sleep already."

A small sigh of relief left the raven's lips as Pit finally seemed to have given up and wrapped his arms around Pittoo's.

''So... this is how Truth or Dare is actually supposed to be played?'' Pit suddenly asked curiously. Dark Pit was glad that the angel wasn't able to see the way he smirked right now as he answered him.

''Let's just say that this is the adult version of the game.''

''The adult version, hm...''

Pit stayed silent for a little while before a bright smile crossed his face and his eyes fluttered close.

''I like the adult version... I hope we'll play it more often.'' Pit replied quietly while Dark Pit pressed a kiss on the top of his head. The last thing he heard was an unclear 'goodnight', knowing the angel was already dozing off. Dark Pit made a quiet, muffled sound as he buried his face in the brown locks of his lover with his eyes closed as well.

This day would have had to come some day and it didn't seem like Palutena ever planned to tell her precious little angel guard about these kind of things, but he certainly didn't regret making Pit find out about it this way. It was worth it, totally worth it. He was going to treasure this moment forever. With a rare, but true smile, the raven gently ran his fingers through Pit's hair as he felt himself dozing off as well. Finally, the angel was no longer innocent.

* * *

"Pit?"

The light angel just walked downstairs with a happy smile as he saw the Goddess of Light waiting him up in the center of the temple with a smile of her own. It looked like she had some exciting news to tell her guard. Pit's eyes sparkling with curiosity, he stood right in front of the Goddess, waiting for her to speak up.

"I know how hard you and Pittoo have been working lately, but now that the war has finally come to an end, you will have a lot more spare time. So..."

Palutena gave the cheerful angel a kind smile.

"I remember how you told me that you played with the children in the human realm and how much you wanted to play again. So what do you say? Would you like to play Truth or Dare? We finally have some time right now."

All of a sudden, Pit's smile disappeared in a split second and he stared briefly at the Goddess before scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Um... Wh-What version?", the boy questioned nervously, causing the other's smile to be replaced with a confused expression.

"Version? I... I suppose the original one?" Palutena studied Pit's expression, trying to understand what he was talking about, not even aware that there were 'multiple versions'.

Orginal one? Pit thought for a second as he looked at Palutena. Was that the 'adult version' Pittoo was talking about last night?

''I-I'm not really sure which one that is right now, but if you're talking about the adult version, I'd rather only play that with Pi—" Suddenly, his words got cut off by a hand that covered his mouth from behind, making the angel flinch a bit in surprise.

"Oh, Pittoo! Do you know anything about an 'adult version' of Truth or Dare?" Palutena questioned the angel as she cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Question marks started to appear above her head. Were they both acting a bit... odd?

Pit didn't even try to push the hand away as he was too busy to stop himself from shuddering, especially when he felt Dark Pit's hot breaths against his ear as the raven leaned in. The sadistic angel quietly whispered something and Pit could tell he was grinning widely like usual.

"Let's keep that our little secret, shall we~?"

Those words caused Pit to only shudder more violently and he could feel his cheeks burning up in embarrassment. However, somehow he still managed to bring himself to nod his head obediently. Perhaps it would be better if no one ever would find out about that version. It would be only for the two of them to play.


End file.
